


Hold On

by scytheyerr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scytheyerr/pseuds/scytheyerr
Relationships: Parker Collins/Greyson Castillo
Kudos: 1





	Hold On

"Go away, go away! Why did you do that? Why can’t you just let me go, why can’t you just let me DIE!” The smaller boy screams hoarsely, curling into himself and sobbing loudly on the riverbank. So much for an attempt, he genuinely thought it’d work this time. Greyson glares halfheartedly at his ex, as if it’d make him seem more intimidating.

Parker barely flinches, wrapping his arms around his knees and staring silently into the distance as water drips from his face.

“Can you just stop saving me? I’m not the person you want. I’m broken.”

“Anything broken doesn’t mean it has to stay broken. I know I’ve never been much of a talker, that’s on me. I also know I fucked up and I didn’t treat you as well as you deserve. To be honest, I don’t know how to fix things.”

Greyson lets out a small choked sob and buries his face into his arms. “I’m... I’m scared, Parker. I’m so scared of everything. I just wanted it to end. I wanted the pain to end.”

Parker looks at the trembling figure with a pained expression before hesitantly moving closer and draping his jacket over the smaller boy’s shoulders. “The day we separated was the day I felt something die inside of me, like the day I lost Piper. I thought I wasn’t good enough, I thought I couldn’t make you happy. And when you agreed to it I knew that you felt the same way towards me. I thought it was for the best this way. I don’t know what’s happened since then but no matter what you say to me now, I don’t regret saving you.”

Greyson pulls the blue fabric tighter around himself, feeling his heart twist painfully in his chest. “...please don’t leave me.” He croaks hoarsely, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

Parker moves closer and gently wipes the tears from Greyson’s face. “Not going anywhere.” He replies quietly, watching the smaller boy cling onto him and sob shakily. The taller bites his lip and wraps his arms carefully around the shaky figure, pulling him into his chest.

“My family hates me still.” Greyson speaks up tearfully after a short while. “They kept telling me they were right, and that I should be fixed for even liking a boy in the first place, and that I’m fucked up and you- th-they yell at me everyday. They sent me to church and even the pastor agreed with them. My brother doesn’t want anything to do with me and m-my parents told me they didn’t want a son like me. I thought I could at least fulfill their w-wish by-“

Parker cuts him off by clamping his hand over his mouth. “Shhh. Breathe. Blue skies in, grey skies out. Breathe.”

Greyson inhales shakily after the taller removes his hand, trying not to choke on sobs again.

“Good, continue. Blue skies in, grey skies out. Repeat.” Parker whispers gently, brushing wet strands of hair from Greyson’s face. “Feeling better-?”

Greyson responds with a small sneeze.

“I’m not letting you go back home. You can’t go back there. I’m not letting that happen.” Parker mumbles, getting up and lifting Greyson into his arms, feeling his heart sinking when he realises how much lighter the other boy had gotten since over a year ago. It’s a good thing his house isn’t that far away, he thinks, arriving at his doorstep a short while later.

“I can’t do that to you again.” Greyson whispers quietly, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine after the door was opened, burying his face into Parker’s chest.

“That’s too bad, I don’t care.” Parker replies, pushing the door closed with his foot and throwing his keys onto the counter. “I’ll fix you a warm bath ‘kay? You’re gonna catch a cold.”

Greyson nods reluctantly, pulling his sleeves over his hands. “I don’t want you to see what I’ve done, but I don’t want you to leave. I really don’t want you to leave.” He trails off at the last part, sneezing again.

“Hey, I’m not gonna judge you. But if you wish to be alone or you want me to stay just tell me okay?” Parker replies, setting Greyson down gently on the edge of the tub and turning on the water.

Greyson hesitantly leans on Parker’s shoulder, pressing his face against the soaked fabric. “I really missed you. I missed you so much.”

Parker freezes for a moment before reaching over to link their fingers together. “I missed you too.” He whispers, turning to kiss the smaller boy’s forehead and wipe at the stray tears with the back of his hand. “You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you again.”

Greyson curls into his boyfriend’s chest, gripping tightly onto the taller’s wet grey sweater as he let out a strained breath, feeling a sense of relief wash over him.

“The water‘s done. Do you want me to leave?” Parker speaks up, turning off the faucet and feeling Greyson’s forehead. “You feel a little warm, better hurry with the bath before it gets worse.” He frowns, pulling off his own soaked shirt and throwing it onto the floor.

Greyson wraps his arms around himself, “I can’t let you see me like this. I can’t take it off. But please stay- I can’t be alone right now. I can’t.”

Parker exhales quietly, “Do they hurt?”

“...what?”

“Does it hurt?”

Greyson looks away, feeling a sob catching in his throat. “Yes.” He finally whispers under his breath, mentally preparing himself for the tongue lashing he was going to get.

“I’ll clean and patch it up for you later yeah?”

The smaller boy blinks, shocked at the response he got. After a year of his own parents blaming him and having none of it this wasn’t what he’d expected. “I-“

“I don’t want you to catch an even bigger cold. Here, the water’s still warm.” Parker interrupts, dipping his fingers into the tub.

Greyson looks mournfully at the water and back at his boyfriend before inhaling shakily and starting to pull his hoodie off, wincing when the wet fabric brushes against jagged skin.

Parker gently helps to ease the hoodie off him and tries to wring it dry, watching Greyson curl up into himself even more after removing his clothes. “Bear with it for a little while okay?” He mumbles, stroking the other teen’s hair before helping him into the tub.

Greyson brings his knees to his chest as Parker gently wipes at his face with a warm towel, feeling tears pricking in his eyes again. The taller stops and kneels down by the side of the tub. “You alright? What’s wrong-?”

“Nothing, it’s just... I never thought I’d see you again. I’m sorry we had to meet this way.” Greyson whispers quietly, flinching in pain when he feels the water stinging into his arms, blood slowly escaping from some of the open wounds. The smaller teen lets out a soft pained whimper as tears spill down his face. “It hurts.”

Parker bites his lip nervously, putting the towel aside and pressing a light kiss to Greyson’s nose. “I know, I’m sorry. We’ll make it quick yeah? Just a little while longer, I promise.” He reassures, taking his boyfriend’s hand and squeezing it gently before moving to lather shampoo into his hair.

Greyson inhales deeply and looks back down at his arms, now realizing how horrible they looked. His vision blurs as he watches more tears splash into the now lukewarm water. Parker carefully rinses and dries him off before pulling some dry clothes onto him and his own body, moving to open the first aid kit. “Does it hurt really bad? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No- please don’t send me there.” Greyson pleads, stifling a cry when the antiseptic seeps into his skin.

Parker frowns, “It looks like there’s a few really deep ones from earlier today that should get stitches. I took first aid for- for a year. But going to the hospital is probably the best opti-“

“I don’t want to go to the hospital. Can you stitch it-? Please- I don’t wanna go there.” Greyson interrupts in a teary voice, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

“It may hurt more if I do it. I don’t want to do that to you unnecessarily, it’s too risky.”

“It’s okay, I can take it- just please don’t send me to the hospital.”

Parker looks at his boyfriend’s state and relents, sterilizing the tools before pulling on a pair of latex gloves. He’d only done stitches twice in the course he took, but hopefully that was enough. He takes out a spool of thread and carefully loops it into a small needle. “You wanna sit on my lap so I can hold you? I don’t have a bullet for you to bite on- I’m sorry.”

“You’re enough.” Greyson mumbles quietly, moving closer and leaning his head on Parker’s shoulder. The taller gently shifts him further onto his lap and presses a light kiss to his temple.

“Alright, you ready? Tell me if it starts to hurt too much okay?”

Greyson nods slightly, immediately turning to bury his face into Parker’s chest and flinching when he feels the needle pierce into his skin.

Parker carefully finishes the first two sets of stitches, tying them securely before stopping to check on Greyson, only to realise the other boy was now crying silently from pain. “Shit- I’m so sorry sweetheart.” He mumbles, putting down the tools and pulling the smaller boy into his chest. “You okay? Deep breaths. Breathe.”

Greyson inhales sharply, trying not to choke on sobs. “It’s okay- just finish the rest- please.” He whispers in a small voice, curling deeper into himself.

“Just three more then we’re done okay? You’re almost halfway there, you can do it. It’s gonna be okay.” Parker reiterates, starting on a new set of stitches and trying his best to work a little faster.

Greyson whimpers quietly as he feels more of his wounds being sealed up and the stinging sutures being pressed together. He can’t even bear to look at them in the first place, much less watch what Parker is doing.

The taller finishes the final set and sterilizes them before wrapping everything cleanly in bandages, closing the first aid kit. “It’s over, breathe for me okay? Deep breaths.” He mumbles, pulling off his gloves and gently wrapping his arms around his trembling boyfriend.

Greyson lets out a choked sob, tears flowing freely from his face now that it’s over. Parker cradles him carefully, humming a faint lullaby under his breath and running his fingers through his hair, stopping when he realizes how warm Greyson’s forehead was. “I’ll get you some painkillers and put you to bed, alright?” He suggests, lifting the smaller boy into his arms and stopping in the kitchen to swipe the pills off the counter.

Greyson nods weakly, closing his eyes and trying to stop the tears from flowing. “Just- please don’t leave me.” He mumbles quietly, burying his face in the crook of Parker’s neck.

“Never. I promise.”

“...Pinky promise-?”

“Pinky promise.”

Greyson inhales slightly and nuzzles into his boyfriend, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

“Here, take these. It’ll help to numb the stitches slightly and bring down your temperature.” Parker instructs, carefully placing Greyson on the side of the bed and moving to pour a glass of water. Greyson stares at the pills in his hand for a moment before popping them into his mouth and swallowing them dryly. Parker turns to him with the glass and is promptly horrified when he realizes what the other boy did. “Maybe we’ll speak about this another time.” He mumbles, pulling the covers over the smaller teen before leaving to switch the lights off.

“Wait-“ Greyson starts, gripping at the covers tightly, “You’re not leaving are you-?” He asks in a small voice.

“No sweetheart, just turning the lights off. I’m right here with you I promise.” Parker replies, getting under the covers with his boyfriend and pulling him close.

Greyson inhales slightly, turning to face Parker, “I love you.” He mutters shakily, his voice trembling as he buries his face into the taller’s chest.

Parker pauses and gently tilts his chin upwards, his eyes flicking to his lips as if to ask for permission. “May I?”

Greyson leans forward and closes the gap.


End file.
